Klaine Summer Challenge
by Klainelover1997
Summary: I've decided to do the Klaine Summer Challenge. Look for weekly updates! Set in my "Crossroads" verse - so check that story out too!
1. Park

**Hey guys! I've decided to do a Klaine Summer Challenge. It's a weekly challenge that I found on Tumblr so I'll update everyweek. This weeks prompt was "Park" so I gave it a shot.**

 **Also, if anyone is reading my other story that I'm writing "Crossroads" I'm going to try and keep these prompt fills in that verse and use Kurt, Blaine and my characters, Lia and Emma who are there daughter. Howevers, these prompt will no coincide with the story timeline. They may occur before the story occurred or after. I wouldn't want to give anything about my other story away! Enjoy! Leave a review if you want and follow me to keep up with the rest of my prompt fills for this challenge.**

 **PS: Look for an update for my story "Crossroads!" Tomorrow (Wednesday!)**

Summary: Kurt and Blaine head home for a visit to Ohio with their daughters.

"Higher, Grandpa! Higher!" Seven year old, Emma squealed from her spot on the blue plastic swing. Burt stood behind her and pushed her with both hands, making little giggles erupt from her mouth.

"Hold on, Peanut!" Burt called. "You're going pretty high now."

"No Grandpa! Higher!" Burt laughed. His granddaughter always was the thrill seeker. She wanted to swing the highest, run the fastest and go on every crazy ride she could imagine. It was something that she got from her Papa, no doubt. Burt remembered back to when Kurt was a child. He always loved the park. Together, they'd spend hours going on every part of the jungle gym. Kurt had always loved the swings, just like Emma did.

"Hey Lia, why don't you come and swing with us?" Burt called over to his sixteen year old granddaughter, Amelia, who was sitting under a tree looking at something on her iphone. Burt knew that his eldest granddaughter had loved the park, just as much as her sister, when she was a child.

"I'm good, Grandpa!" Lia called.

"What? Too good to come and swing with your old grandpa?" Burt retorted. Lia gave him a smirk before she walked over.

"Grandpa, my butt isn't even going to fit in this swing?" she groaned.

"Oh, stop your griping!" Burt laughed. "You weigh like 100 pounds. You'll fit. I'll even push you if you want." The sixteen year old gave her grandfather a smile before taking a seat on the blue plastic swing next to her sister . She pushed off the ground and began to swing back and forth.

"I'm higher than you are!" Emma teased, watching her sister swing next to her.

"Not for long!" Lia replied, pumping her legs harder in order to get the swing to go higher.

From across the park, Kurt and Blaine could see their daughters competing to see who could swing the highest. The two were nestled next to one another on a blanket under the shade of green oak tree. "Look at those too...so competitive." Kurt said to his husband.

"And I wonder where they get that?" Blaine replied sarcastically.

"I mean...we all know what it does to you when I win." Kurt replied seductively.

"Oh really? What would you say to a little race?" Blaine wagered. "I think that old tire swing is still tied up down by the creek." Kurt gave his husband a smirk before getting up quickly and starting to run, leaving Blaine at a bit of a disadvantage. "Hey! Not fair! That's cheating!" the darker haired man called as he ran after his husband. The two men made it down to the old tire swing in nearly a tie.

"I won!" Kurt shouted.

"No way! I so beat you!"

"Are you blind? I beat you by a mile!"

"You're just a sore loser!" Blaine teased.

"Oh really?" Kurt huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and jutting his hip out. He turned his back to his husband and looked out at the creek. Blaine walked over to his pouting husband and placed his arms around his body and his chin in the crook of Kurt's neck.

"If I say you won, will you stop pouting?"

"I am not pouting!" Kurt declared. "But...yes." Blaine laughed. After all these years of marriage, he knew his husband so well. Kurt broke from Blaine's grasp and stood on the tire swing. "Push me!"

"How old are you?" Blaine laughed before coming up behind his husband and pushing the black rubber of the old tire. Kurt swung back and forth from the branch, smiling down at his husband.

"Climb on here with me!" The brown haired man prompted.

"We'll break it. There's no way that thing can hold us both." Blaine answered as he continued to push his husband.

"Sure it can!" Kurt told him. "What? Are you afraid?"

"Never." Blaine replied. He slowed the swing enough for him to jump on and soon the two men were swinging back and forth, using their weight to propel the old tire through the air. "I can't believe we're doing this!"

"I know! We haven't done this since we were teenagers!" The two men continued to swing and then suddenly they heard an alarming sound. The rope, under the weight of both men, began to to break and before they knew it the old rope had snapped, sending both men to ground. Blaine hit the ground first and Kurt fell on top of him.

"I-I told you that it couldn't hold both of us." Blaine coughed trying to regain his breath after it had just been knocked out of his body by his husband's weight. Kurt groaned.

"You were right" He amended. "Thanks for catching me though."

"Always. I'll always be here to catch you." Blaine replied romantically. Kurt smiled and leaned down and pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips. As the two men laid on the ground, they heard a chorus of "Ewws!" coming from up on the hill. Kurt and Blaine looked up and found their daughters hand in hand staring at them.

"What are the two of you doing?" Lia screamed in embarrassment.

"Are you two wrestling?" Emma yelled after her sister.

"I think we've successfully embarrassed our children." Kurt replied softly to his husband.

"What kind of fathers would we be if we didn't do that every now and then?" Blaine laughed. Kurt laughed back and then rolled off of his husband's body and pushed himself up from the ground. Then, he reached down and extended his hands for Blaine to grab. The darker haired man grabbed his husband's hands and pulled himself up. When the two of them looked up, their daughters had made it down the hill.

"Em wanted to go and look in the creek for crayfish. If you two are done sucking face, you're welcome to come." Lia said sassily to her fathers.

"Be careful and try not to get too wet." Kurt told both girls.

"Oh come on Papa! We'll be fine." Lia told him. The two girls headed over to the creek and took their shoes off and waded into the water.

"You know, I think I'll join them." Blaine replied, following his daughters' lead. Kurt rolled his eyes. His husband could be such a child sometimes. He watched as the three of them walked around the creek looking through the water for a crayfish.

"You're doing it all wrong!" Kurt called. He walked down to the bank of the creek and took off his shoes before wading in. "You have to check underneath the rocks." He walked to the edge of the creek and looked under a few rocks before he found one.

"You found one, Papa!" Emma screeched in joy, alerting Blaine and Lia to walk over. They all looked at the crustacean. Suddenly it moved and touched Lia's foot which resulted in her screaming and stumbling through the water in an attempt to get away, while successfully splashing both her fathers and little sister.

"Lia! You got us wet!" Emma yelled before dipping her hands in the water and splashing her sister.

"Emma!"

"Girls, come on stop!" Kurt said sternly, only to be hit with water from behind. The brown haired man stopped and turned around to find his guilty husband behind him. "Blaine!" Blaine simply smirked at his husband. "Oh it's on!" Kurt declared before starting to splash his husband. Before they knew it, it was an all out splashing battle between the four family members.

Burt stood up on the hill under the shade of the trees and smiled as he heard the laughter and happy screams from his two sons and granddaughters. "Wish you were here, Liz. You would have loved this." he said softly. His wife had always loved family moments like this one, especially when they happened at the park.


	2. Ice Cream Parlour

Summary: Heat can sometimes make you crazy, but ice cream's always there to cool you down.

100 degrees. It was blazing hot outside. All of California was feeling the heat and unfortunately, because they were in a drought, no one was allowed to waste water by setting up sprinklers, or allowing the kids to run through the water from the hose. Kurt and Blaine had tried to keep the girls inside but they were quickly becoming rowdy. "Emma, give it back! That's mine!" Lia, the thirteen year old yelled at her four year old sister as she ran away with the pack of color pencils she had been using to draw with.

"I want to color!" Emma screamed back, still running away.

"No! They're mine. Get your own!" Lia retorted, snatching the colored pencils back from her sister. The four year old let out a yell and began crying as she reached for the pencils as her sister held them higher out of her reach. Kurt, who had been sitting in the living room by a fan, got up from his position on the couch and walked over to where the girls were.

"Lia, can't you just share with your sister?"

"Why? They're mine." Kurt sighed.

"Emma, honey, why don't you go get the crayons from your toy box?" he tried.

"No, I want to color like a big girl. I want to use the pencils." Emma whined.

"Lia, please can she use them?"

"No! They're mine." the thirteen year old insisted. Kurt frowned and closed his eyes, letting out a sigh.

"Okay, if we can't share, then no one gets the pencils."

"Papa! That's not fair." Lia shouted. "She always needs to do everything that I do. I'm sick of it!" Kurt simply held out his hand and waited for the thirteen year old to place the pack of colored pencils in his hand. Instead, Lia let out an angry scream and threw the pencils on the ground, making them explode in various different directions before stomping off to her bedroom.

"Amelia Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel, you get your butt back here and clean these up now!" Kurt yelled after her. Lia didn't stop though. She kept walking until Kurt heard a door slam. That was it. No child of his got to behave this way. He walked up to Lia's room and grabbed the door handle. It was locked. "Amelia! Open this door now!"

"No!" Kurt was fed up. He was hot, tired and done dealing with Lia's teenage attitude. He walked down to the sound proof music room where Blaine was playing his guitar, working on some new songs.

"Blaine, I need you to go and handle your daughter." Kurt demanded.

"My daughter?"

"She is being blatantly disrespectful." Kurt rambled. "I don't want to say it but she's acting like a little brat."

"My daughter?" Blaine repeated again with a smirk.

"This is not funny!" Kurt yelled at his husband.

"I'm sorry. I just think it's funny that when she's in moods like this she's my daughter." Blaine replied. "But, I will go talk to her." he added, setting his guitar in it's stand and then standing up himself. "Just relax. Go check on Emma. I will talk to Lia." he added before heading for the door. Blaine walked down the hallway and knocked on Lia's door.

"Amelia, open the door. It's Dad." Blaine said loudly. He heard the door unlock and went inside. Lia was on her bed with headphones in and music blasting. "Headphones out please." Lia rolled her eyes and set her phone and headphones on the bed. "Want to tell me what's going on?" Blaine asked as he took a seat on Lia's twin bed.

"Not really."

"Papa's pretty mad."  
"He was being unfair." Lia replied harshly. "Emma always wants to use my stuff. I just want some things to myself."

"You know she idolizes you and wants to be like you." Blaine told his daughter. "That's why she wants to do everything that you do."

"Well...that still doesn't mean that she gets to use everything that's mine. I should be able to have my own space and things to use."

"I think that's fair." Blaine replied. "But, I think it would be nice if you shared sometimes with your sister." Lia let out a sigh. "Alright, let's move on. I want you to apologize to your Papa and maybe I can convince him that we should all go out for some ice cream. It's ridiculously hot and I could go for some."

"Fine." Lia said standing up, a slight smile on her face at the mention of ice cream. Blaine got up after her and followed her into the living room.

"Papa…" she began walking towards Kurt. "I'm sorry." Kurt gave his daughter a smile and a hug.

"It's alright." Kurt replied.

"So…" Blaine began. "I think that we need a break from this house that is clearly making us crazy. So, who's up for ice cream?"

"Me! Me!" Emma and Lia shouted, raising their hands. Kurt gave his husband a smirk….always the third child. Despite the fact that he normally liked his family to eat healthy, he couldn't help but feel that maybe ice cream would be good right now. Together, the family made their way to the car and got in. They drove to their favorite ice cream parlour "Scoops" and went inside.

"Dad, can I get a cone with chocolate ice cream and chocolate sprinkles?" Lia asked.

"Sure, anything you want honey." Blaine replied. "I'll take a hot fudge sundae. Kurt do you want to share?" he asked, to which his husband nodded.

" And, what do you want Emmy?" Kurt asked, balancing the four year old on his hip.

"Chocolate cone with sprinkles." the four year old replied enthusiastically. Lia rolled her eyes at her sister's ice cream choice.

"She's copying me again." She mumbled.

"Just let it go." Blaine told her as he handed the cashier the money to pay for their ice cream. They waited a few minutes before their ice cream was done and the family of four headed over to the seating area to enjoy their treats. They sat on four tall bar stools and started eating. Kurt and Blaine sat next to one another and shared their sundae while the girls enjoyed their ice cream cones.

"Em, make sure you lick the slides so you get all the ice cream." Lia told her sister. The four year old perked up and licked her ice cream cone justlike her sister. The girls finished their ice cream quickly and then walked over to the other side of the ice cream parlor where there was a claw machine, after asking for money to play it of course. Kurt and Blaine continued to eat their ice cream while they watched their daughters play.

"You know...I tried to be just like Cooper when I was little." Blaine said.

"That's a scary thought." Kurt laughed. "You two are so different."

"I thought Cooper was the greatest person alive when I was little. I used to dress up in his clothes and I'd play with practically all of his things. He used to get pissed."

"I bet." Kurt laughed. "I used to wish I had a sibling...especially after Mom died. I had Dad, but I think I wanted that role model of a big brother or to even be the big brother."

"The girls might annoy each other to death, but in the end they'll be glad that they have each other." Blaine replied. Kurt smiled and nestled into his husband's side before looking over at the girls. Lia used the crane and maneuvered a purple puppy into the open part before dropping it.

"You did it Lia!" Emma exclaimed as she watched her sister pull the purple puppy dog out of the machine. Lia smiled at her sister and handed it to her. Emma hugged the stuffed animal close to her chest. "I love him. Thanks, Lia!" she said before throwing herself into her sister's arms. Lia smiled and hugged Emma close to her chest. Though she could be annoying, Lia loved her little sister. If she had to be a role model for anyone, she was glad it was her.


	3. Carnival

"Papa! Papa! Wake up!" was what Kurt Anderson-Hummel woke up to after taking an afternoon nap. Emma, their three month old baby, had hardly mastered the concept of "sleeping through the night," so Kurt took the opportunity to grab a few minutes of sleep while she actually was sleeping. He opened his eyes and saw the smiling face of his nine year old looking down at him.

"Lia, honey. Inside voice." Kurt whispered, his voice still rough from sleep.

"But Papa, the carnival is in town. I want to go!" the nine year old insisted. "Mrs. Brown told us all about it. She said there are games, and rides, and prizes. Doesn't that sound awesome?"

"Sure does baby. Why don't you go work on your homework and I'll talk to daddy about it." Kurt replied, still lying horizontal on the couch. Blaine walked in shortly after holding Lia's little mermaid backpack. He set it down on the floor by the door and took a seat on the couch next to his husband and let out a yawn. "Well...good to know Lia's doing homework without her homework in her room." Kurt murmured.

"Hmm...what?" Blaine replied, his eyes shut tightly.

"I sent Lia to do her homework, but she doesn't have her backpack so I don't think it's being done." Kurt repeated.

"Oh...that makes sense." Blaine replied.

"Did she tell you about the carnival that's in town?" Kurt asked.

"Oh yeah, talked about it the whole way home." Blaine replied. "We should thank that Mrs. Brown for putting that idea into every fourth grader's head."

"I think we should go." Kurt replied to his husband.

"God...I'm so tired." Blaine whined. "Speaking of tired, is Emma sleeping?"

"Yeah, she is. Thank god." Kurt replied.

"Can't we just tell Lia that we're tired."

"No, because we promised her a baby sister wouldn't come in and suck all the fun out of her life, but so far Emma had been pretty good at sucking up all the fun." Kurt retorted. "We don't have to go for long. We'll just go for a little bit."

"Fine, I suppose that's okay." Blaine replied.

"But, Lia does need to do her homework first." Kurt replied. Suddenly, a shriek rang out through the baby monitor. "You take Lia her backpack and I'll get the baby."

"Deal." Blaine agreed. Kurt and Blaine pushed themselves off the couch and headed off to their daughters. Sure, they were tired, but a part of being good fathers meant making their kids happy. Tonight, making Lia happy required a carnival.

After dinner, Blaine, Kurt and the girls piled into the car and headed to the carnival. As soon as they pulled up to the campgrounds, Lia's eyes lit up with joy at the sight of all the different colors and lights. "Daddy! Papa! Look!" she squealed, pointing out of the window."

"I see baby." Kurt replied with a smile. They pulled into a parking spot and Kurt got the stroller out of the trunk while Blaine held Emma in her carrier. He placed the carrier into the stroller and then they were off. They bought some tickets at the booth and then headed into the carnival. "What do you want to do first, baby?" Kurt asked. He watched as Lia's eyes darted around taking in the scene before her.

"I want to go on that spinny ride!" Lia announced, pointing to the large colorful ride

"Ooh, a spinny ride." Kurt replied. "Daddy, that's all you." he added.

"Okay, Lia honey." Blaine replied, holding out his hand to his daughter. Together they walked over to the ride, handed the man the tickets and climbed in.

"Papa! Papa! Can you see me?" Lia called from the ride.

"I see you honey!" Kurt called back, waving to his husband and daughter. The ride began to move and Kurt could hear his daughter's squeals coming from the ride. He watched as gravity forced Blaine against the side of the car and Lia into Blaine's side. Kurt was so glad that Lia was having fun. He had missed that smile of hers. Suddenly, Emma began to cry. "Oh, come on honey...shh shh. It's okay." Kurt cooed as he pushed the pacifier into her mouth. Emma spit it back out and continued to cry. He tried rolling the stroller back and forth, but Emma continued to wail. He was so occupied trying to get her to stop that he didn't even see Blaine and Lia get off the ride and come back over.

"Papa, can we go in that big bouncy castle next?" Lia asked.

"In a minute honey." Kurt replied. "Blaine, I think Emma's hungry. Can you grab the bottle for me from the diaper bag?" Blaine nodded and headed over. He pulled out the bottle and shook it up before handing it to Kurt. Emma fussed and spit out the bottle for a few minutes before finally realizing she was truly hungry and sucking on it contently. "Finally…" Kurt breathed out. Lia began to grow impatient. She didn't want to wait for her sister to finish her bottle.

"Daddy, please can we go on the bouncy castle?" she asked again.

"In a minute. Emma just has to finish her bottle." Blaine replied.

"But Papa said we could go in a minute, five minutes ago." Lia whined.

"Just take her." Kurt said. "I've got her. I'll come over in a minute." he added motioning to Emma.

"Fine. Come on Lia." Blaine said grabbing his daughter's hand. They walked over to the bouncy castle and Lia took off her shoes and hopped inside. Kurt followed not to much later. Then, Emma started crying...again. Lia seeing her Papa had walked over grew excited and began to wave.

"Papa! Papa! Look at me!" she yelled. But, Kurt didn't see her because he was leaning over the stroller trying to get Emma to stop crying.

"I don't know what's wrong?" Kurt said, getting quite frustrated. "She's fed. I burped her."

"Here let me try." Blaine offered, taking Emma into his arms. Lia frowned, seeing that neither one of her parents were watching her. That stupid baby. All she did was ruin all of the fun times with her fathers. She cried all night and kept her awake. Her fathers had lied. They said a baby sister would be fun, but it wasn't. She decided that to have fun she need to get away from her pesky baby sister. She grabbed her shoes and the few tickets from her pocket and walked off, leaving her fathers and sister behind.

Back at the stroller, Emma had finally stopped crying and was sitting nicely in her carrier, sucking on her pacifier. "Okay, finally." Kurt sighed. "Let's watch Lia bounce." The two men turned around looked at the bouncy castle. There were a bunch of children, but neither one saw their daughter. "Do-do you see her?" Kurt asked. "I-I don't see her." Suddenly, Kurt began to panic. He left the stroller with Blaine and walked up to the man manning the bouncy castle. "Did you see a little girl, brown hair dressed in a yellow shirt and blue shorts?" he asked.

"I don't know man. I see a lot of kids." the man replied nonchalantly.

"Can you not act like a moron for one second? My daughter is missing!" Kurt yelled. He ran away from the man and started dashing through the crowd yelling "Lia!" What if someone had taken her? What if she was hurt? Or scared? He looked through the crowd and over by a game where you win a goldfish was Lia. Kurt ran over yelling her name and she turned around. He brought her into his arms and held her tightly. "Oh, Lia honey." he breathed out, trying not to cry. He pulled her from the hug forcefully and made him look at her. "You are never to run away from Daddy or I again. Do you understand?" he asked. Lia's eyes filled with tears and she began to cry. "Do you have any idea how scared Daddy and I were?"

"You don't even care about me anymore!" Lia yelled back.

"What are you talking about? Of course we do!"

"All you care about is Emma. You didn't watch me bounce or watch me on the spinny ride. All you care about is stupid crying Emma." Lia yelled. "I wish I didn't have a sister." Kurt sighed. He had felt this fight coming on for a long time.

"Lia, honey." Kurt began. "Daddy and I love you with all of hearts and we love Emma too. We don't mean to give her more of our attention. It's just that she's a baby and can't do big girl things like you can. But, you're right. You need our attention too. How would you like it if we planned special days where you and Daddy, or you and I, or even both of us could go with you somewhere?"

"Just us? No Emma?"

"No Emma." Kurt replied. "It would be all about you. Would you like that?" Lia nodded and smiled. "Okay, give me a hug baby." Kurt hugged Lia and pressed a kiss to her head. "Okay, let's go back and find Daddy." Together, hand in hand, they went back and found Blaine and Emma. They all decided it was time to go home. They got into the car and began driving back to the house.

On the way home, Emma began to cry. Kurt thought they might have to pull over but they heard Lia speaking softly to her sister. "It's okay Emma. Don't cry. Here baby, do you want your binky?" she asked. She pressed the pacifier into Emma's mouth and she quieted. Kurt looked back and saw Lia's face and how proud she looked. He knew that Lia would come to love her little sister, but he also knew Lia had point. They needed to make time for her too. That was definitely a part of being good fathers and making their children happy. But, this time, Kurt knew a carnival wasn't the answer. All they needed was a little time and lot of love.


	4. Outdoor Sporting Event

**Summary: Burt gets the opportunity to take his granddaughter to see a baseball game**

"Grandpa Burt, are we almost there?" Ten year old, Lia asked excitedly from the backseat

of the car.

"Almost, honey." Burt replied looking into his rearview mirror to see his granddaughter's smiling face. Today, he was taking his granddaughters to see an Indians Baseball game while Kurt and Blaine had a day to themselves. Lia was beyond excited to get to go see a game with her grandfather. One year old, Emma, however wasn't quite old enough to truly understand what was going on. As he drove for a few more minutes, the stadium came into view and Lia began to get excited as she stared out the window and pointed at the passing sights.

Burt pulled into a spot in the parking lot and put the car in park. He got out of the front seat and headed to the backseat and started unbuckling Emma from her car seat while Lia undid her seatbelt and got out on the other side. Burt reached down and grabbed the baby carrier that Kurt and Blaine had insisted he bring. It was one of those ones that strapped to your chest. Burt looked at it from all angles. "How the hell do you put this thing on?" Burt murmured to himself.

"You just strap it on!" Lia yelled from the other side of the car. Burt gave her a look. As if it was really that simple…

"Oh forget it…" he mumbled. He grabbed Emma's diaper bag and slung it over his shoulder before lifting the one year out of her seat and settling her on his hip. "Alright, Lia let's go." He extended his hand to his granddaughter and they walked to the front gate together.

"Tickets please." the man demanded as they got to the front of the line.

"I know they're here somewhere." Burt replied as he dug around in the diaper bag. The man gave Burt a frown as he watched him fumbled through the seemingly endless diaper bag.

"Grandpa, they're in your back pocket." Lia replied shortly after. Burt blushed, grabbed the tickets and handed them to the man. They went inside and Lia looked around in awe at just how big the stadium truly was. There were rows and rows of seats, numerous places to get food and the field itself looked huge. "Wow! Grandpa, this is awesome!"

"And the game hasn't even begun yet kiddo." Burt replied. They went and found their seats next. They were in section 106, row N, seat 18 and 19 and were just along the first base line. They sat there for a while just taking in sun and the sight before Lia spoke up.

"Grandpa, I'm hungry."

"Alright, let's go get you some food." Burt replied, before standing up and hoisting Emma onto his hip. They walked to the "Home Plate" food station and got in line.

"What are you thinking kiddo?" Burt asked. "What looks good?"

"I don't know. Daddy and Papa don't normally let us eat stuff like this. It's greasy and fried." Lia told her grandfather matter of factly.

"Well, today you're out with Grandpa and greasy, fried food is all part of the ballpark experience." Burt replied. They got up to the front of the line and looked up at the menu.

"Can I help you today sir?" the woman asked.

"Yes, can I get an 3 piece chicken fingers and fries meal, a hamburger, a lemonade and a coke." he replied. The woman nodded and pressed a bunch of things into the computer before coming up with the final total.

"That'll be $24.50." she replied. Burt handed the woman a twenty and five dollar bill to which she gave him fifty cents back. After a few minutes, the food was ready and Burt, Lia and Emma headed back to their seats. They ate their food happily and soon enough the game started.

"So, how do they play Grandpa?" Lia asked.

"You don't know how baseball is played?" he asked, almost not believing what he had just heard. What American kid didn't know about baseball? Lia shook her head no. "God, I love both of your fathers but you are losing out on some fundamental american knowledge. Alright, so there's two teams. One team, the one in the field is trying to get three outs so they can go and take a turn hitting. The other team, the one hitting, is trying to get players on the bases so they can score runs. When a player goes all the way around the field, they get a point. Do you understand?"

"I think so. So, what team do we want to win?" Lia asked.

"Well the Indians of course!" Burt laughed. "They're our home team."

"Oh, okay." she replied, finally understanding. They continued to watch the game and it was going pretty well. It was a close game. The Indians had 3 and so did the Philadelphia Phillies. It was the bottom of the ninth and Burt and Lia were very interested in the outcome of the game. Emma however was very much done with the sun, noise and ballpark in general. She began to fuss and let out a cry in Burt's arms. He hoisted his granddaughter on his shoulder and tried bouncing her around.

"Come on now, peanut. The game is almost over." Burt soothed. "Give Grandpa a break." Emma continued to cry.

"That's her hungry cry." Lia told her grandfather.

"I'll get her a bottle as soon as we leave." Burt replied. "The Indians only need one more out."

"She won't stop until a bottle is in her mouth."

"Fine." Burt murmured. He dug around in the diaper bag and found the bottle that Kurt had made before they left. He positioned Emma into the crook of his arm and pushed the nipple of the bottle into her mouth. She fussed at first before realizing what was really in her mouth before starting to suck on it contently. "Whew…" Burt breathed out. Finally with Emma content, Burt turned his attention back to the game. The Indians had two outs on them and their current batter had a full count...3 balls, 2 strikes. "Alright, this could be it kiddo." Burt told Lia.

The pitcher threw the ball, a fastball at 92 miles per hour. It hit bat and headed over to the right side and went foul. Everyone in the crowd watched it, especially Burt. It really looked like it was heading for him. No...it couldn't be. Could it? As the ball got closer, Burt realized the ball was indeed coming right for them. He knew Lia would never catch it and he'd never be able to hand Emma to Lia quickly enough. Crap, he should have brought that stupid baby carrier. Burt did the only thing he could think out. He positioned Emma into one arm. While still holding the bottle with the same hand that was holding Emma, he stood up and caught the ball barehanded. The crowd cheered and the announcers laughed and congratulated him over the loudspeakers.

"Grandpa! Grandpa! You caught the ball!" Lia squealed.

"Sure did." Burt replied. "Here honey, you can have it." He placed it in Lia's hands and you would have thought he gave her the world by the look on her face.

"Thank you Grandpa!" she replied giving Burt a hug. After the crowd had quieted down after Burt's exciting catch, the pitcher threw the last pitch. It hit the batter's bat and flew out past the outfielders and over the fence. It was a homerun! The Indians had won the game. Cheers erupted from the crowd at the team's win. After, the crowd started to empty from the stadium.

"Can we come see another game Grandpa?" Lia asked, holding her Grandpa's hand.

"We can go anytime you like, sweetheart." Burt replied. They got to the car and Burt got both girls buckled into their car seats and they started driving home. Not twenty minutes after they hit the road, Burt looked back and smiled. Both girls were fast asleep.

When they got home, Burt was met by Kurt and Blaine, who were anxious to see their babies. Blaine went around and got Lia out of the car. He placed her on his shoulder and headed for the house while Kurt got Emma from the car. "So, how was the game?" he asked his Dad.

"It was great. Lia had a great time." Burt replied following his son and son in law into the house. Blaine set Lia on the couch and looked to her hand where she was still clutching the foul ball.

"Burt, did you buy Lia a ball?" Blaine asked.

"Not exactly." Burt replied. "You two should check ESPN. I'm going to bed." Kurt looked over at his husband and grabbed the remote. They turn on ESPN and sure enough footage from the Indians vs Phillies game was on. They watched as the batter hit a foul ball into the audience. The cameraman closed in on it and there was Burt, holding Emma loosely in one arm while still feeding her a bottle, catching the foul ball with his bare hand.

"Wow, what a catch!" Blaine whispered. "That's a true Dad move." he laughed.

"It sure is." Kurt replied with a smile. He knew this was a memory his girls would remember for a long time and he couldn't have been more glad that his dad was around to be a part of their lives.


End file.
